Satellite of Love
by Dicktremayne
Summary: Seymour n'aurait peut-être pas du rendre visite au bourreau de sa belle... Seymour/Orin EN COURS
1. Part 1 : Satellite of Love

**DISCLAIMER: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fanfiction est uniquement faite par plaisir, je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant. Les personnages ont été écrits par Frank Oz ! Le titre s'inspire directement de la chanson de Lou Reed du même nom.

**NOTE : **je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes mes fautes (grammaires, orthographes, frappe...) n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler ! Enjoy !

**RATING : **Explicit

**TW RAPE/ABUSE/VIOLENCE **

* * *

**PARTIE UN**

PROLOGUE

Jamais Seymour n'eut prit de réelle décision dans sa vie. Cédant toujours aux caprices de ses amis – oui précisons le, seulement ses _amis_, puisqu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'_âme sœur, _du moins jusqu'à la belle Audrey mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Il était toujours la bonne patte du groupe, le petit bigleux qu'on aimait bien jusqu'au collège. Puis la bonne patte devint le bouc-émissaire, le petit bigleux qu'on déteste mais qu'on aime par dessus tout tyranniser – sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais laissons ces brutes où elles sont, _et qu'elles aillent huh...Quelque part. L... Loin de moi. _aurait songé l'affable Seymour.

Reprenons. Celui-ci donc, ne savais pas prendre de décision. Non pas parce qu'il voyait les choses en grand mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait _ni _autorité, _ni_ charisme, _ni_ ambition.  
Il était devenu fleuriste, ça lui convenait, il avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie – la fameuse Audrey, ce n'était pas réciproque, ça lui convenait (dumoins, c'est ce qu'il pensait).  
C'était un petit homme, vaillant, brave aux lunettes rondes, aux grands yeux ronds, enfantins et pleins d'amour. Affectionnant son travail, ses plantes – et particulièrement la deuxième Audrey qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.  
Pas particulièrement heureux dans sa vie, il se débrouillait comme il pouvait. _Brave_ en effet.

Mais trêve de description inter_minable_ sur notre _minable _protagoniste.

* * *

**PARTIE UN**

Oserai-je _re-_raconter ce que mon tendre lecteur sait déjà ? Oserai-je jouer à l'effronté devant mon Tendre Lecteur, celui qui me permet en ce moment de vivre, moi, pauvre narrateur? Je doute sincèrement que ce qui intéresse ici mon Tendre Lecteur soit l'existence – ou non - de son humble narrateur (vous avez quatre heures).

Bref, Seymour avait donc décidé d'exterminer le bourreau de sa belle – la première Audrey, pour nourrir son hideuse – la seconde. C'était bien la première chose que quelque chose ne lui convenait pas.  
Pistolet à la main, avec une conviction exceptionnelle, il s'était lancé à la poursuite du dément _Marquis de Scrivello. _

_Monsieur _était entré dans la salle du docteur, tremblant de peur.  
« _Allez, amenez vous _! » ordonna le docteur en le prenant par le col – tout en brandissant l'un de ses précieux outils qui faisait atrocement peur à Seymour.  
Nous arrivons finalement à la scène que – j'en suis sûr - mon _tendre lecteur_ attend.  
Seymour était là, collé contre le fauteuil – encore chaud du dernier rendez vous, ce qu'il trouvez plutôt gênant. Orin tenait sa jambe – si fort que le rouquin gémit.  
Orin avait la terrible, oh oui _terrible _envie de déverser toute sa colère contre quelqu'un et il se trouvait le pauvre Krelbron se trouvait là à ce moment précis.  
Ne nous mentons pas non plus, Orin avait trouvé ce _quelque chose _chez Seymour qu'il voulait exploiter.

Alors, Scrivello, avec son habileté_ de docteur_, agrippa le pantalon verdâtre – qu'il n'aimait guère – et s'en délesta. Il avait dans sa poigne de fer, le bras frêle du fleuriste. Celui ci ne se débattait pas, il pleurnichait et cria une plainte aigu quand _le marquis_ le défroqua. Il cédait aux plaisirs morbides du tortionnaire.  
Il _tenta _de se débattre comme il pouvait, mais le sadique avait une emprise telle qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il lui manqua rapidement _quelque chose _au niveau de sa fragile entrejambe.  
Sans le savoir, il était terriblement excité par cet excès de violence, cette brutalité incroyable. Le grand brun ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Pourtant impossible pour le frêle garçon d'admettre une telle chose. Les larmes coulaient à flot.  
Orin aimait ça, _oh oui_. Les larmes le firent encore plus insister sur son emprise, il forçait. Seymour avait mal. _Terriblement _mal.  
Le dentiste plaqua son épaisse jambe contre l'entrejambe nue et dépassante du pauvre tourmenté. Cette fois, Seymour hurla. Il tremblait d'autant plus, et d'épaisse goutte de sueur coulait le long de son front.

( _NDA : n'hésitez pas à rewiever! je suis désolé, mon style n'est pas terrible mais c'est juste histoire de partager avec le fandom_.)


	2. Part 2 : Dazed and Confused

**DISCLAIMER : **Titre inspiré de la chanson de Led Zeppelin. Les personnages ont été créés (écrits du moins) par Frank Oz, je ne détiens aucun droit et je fais ça uniquement pour le plaisir.

**NOTE : **je ne promets pas d'être aussi rapide pour les prochaines updates... j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à rewiever !

**RATING :** Explicit

**TW RAPE/ABUSE/VIOLENCE**

* * *

**PARTIE DEUX**

Seymour, plus jeune, s'était posé la question : Pourquoi s'en prendre aux autres. Et entre deux coups qu'il recevait, et quelques chétifs cris de douleur, il essayait , tant bien que mal, de les excuser.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les apprécier, _parce qu'il devait y avoir une raison_, et _peut-être parce qu_'il _le méritait... _personne n'aurait mérité un tel traitement. Et certainement pas un gosse aussi adorable que lui.  
Jamais une fois dans sa vie il ne s'était rebellé face à l'adversité. Pardonnons le _il était pacifique_.

Être _pacifique _était une chose, se faire violer en était une autre.

Le corps moite, plein de sueur, il avait la désagréable impression de ne faire qu'un avec le fauteuil en cuir. La pression montait, et Orin semblait de plus en plus excité par le binoclard; qui quant à lui gigotait faiblement en essayant d'oublier sa _virilité_ qui lui jouait des tours.

Et dans excès de colère – ou de stupidité plutôt, il tenta de s'échapper. Ce genre de colère enfouie, qu'on garde un peu là sur le côté, faisant mine d'oublier qu'elle est là comme un clébard bien sage – mais à qui il arrive d'aboyer si l'envie lui prend.  
Si on suit l'exemple du cabot, Seymour serait certainement un carlin. Petit, passif, pataud, maladroit. Sa colère ne dura que quelques instants, le temps de jacqueter quelques « _Stop, Stop ! Assez ! _» ridicules et d'élancer son séant du siège puis de se blottir dans un coin en tremblotant.  
Cul-nu, le pauvre bougre était grotesque. Sa troisième patte en l'air, le chiot regrettait de, pour une fois dans sa vie, s'être rebeller.  
Car le fleuriste, en plus d'être constamment indécis, avait tendance à toujours faire les choses au mauvais moment.  
C'était en ce moment même le cas. Car Orin était au summum de son excitation, plein d'adrénaline, enragé et son outil féroce entre les mains, il arrivait d'un pas lourd vers Seymour, grognant et vociférant quelques insultes – inconnues du vocabulaire du bigleux.  
Il se faisait tout petit, essayait de reculer, se plaquait contre le mur en tremblant. Il essayait de rattraper son froc, ne réussissait guère et enfin, quand Orin se tint devant lui du haut de ses un mètre quatre deux – pile poil, contre un mètre soixante-cinq , il déglutit et se paralysa sur place.

Et maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Il regarda le dentiste, hagard, apeuré comme un chiot perdu qu'il était.  
Dans un geste incontrôlé et nerveux, il lâcha le pantalon, ferma les yeux et rentra sa tête pleine de sueur entre ses épaules.  
« Non, non … Non ça se passe pas vraiment ! Réveilles toi, idiot ! » gémissait-il.  
Orin n'écoutait pas, il continuait, il prit l'un de ses bras, le plaqua plus fort encore sur le mur, se débarrassa de son tablier à l'aide de son unique main libre. Il fit de même pour son pantalon, quoi qu'il ralentit un instant pour embrasser la nuque que tendait involontairement le rouquin. Elle était moite, brûlante et il sentait la respiration irrégulière d'un homme terrifiée – ça l'excitait encore plus. Il sentait le cœur du bigleux battre si fort, si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser. Orin se retira et essuya ses lèvres de cette moiteur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il poussa un grognement ignoble.

Seymour pleurnichait, il gémissait, et il avait encore et toujours mal.


End file.
